1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high energy ignition systems and particularly to a start-to-run transition circuit for providing transition from a start mode of operation to a run mode of operation while preventing a misfire spark or a misplaced spark from occurring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost all electronic ignition systems utilized in today's automobile comprise a circuit for transitioning between a start and run mode of operation. Most contempory transitioning circuits require a separate discrete capacitor to be utilized in addition to other capacitors used in the ignition system. Each separate discrete capacitor required for operation of the ignition system is an added expense thereto. Considering that each automobile manufacture by the automobile industry requires a separate ignition system thereto, it is desirous for suppliers of ignition systems to the automobile industry to eliminate unneeded components and to initiate as many cost saving features to the ignition system as possible.
Thus, a need exists for a start-to-run transition circuit wherein the need for a separate capacitor for dwell requirements in both start and run modes is eliminated.